mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skarlet (AU)
Appearance Apparel Her most common outfits includes a tight ninja half-face mask on her nose extending down to the edge of her collar bone. She has forearm and shoulder guards, and wears somewhat of a short loin cloth, and a top that is similar to Jade's alternate top, revealing a bare midriff. She wears red high heeled over the knee boots. She also has four kunai strapped onto her right leg. While Skarlet typically wears this outfit, she is sometimes seen donning a full black body suit with matching shoulder guards. She keeps her mask and wears her loin cloth over the suit, while also now wielding twin katanas. Personality Powers and Abilities Powers * Blood Manipulation: Skarlet's main ability is that she is able to manipulate and control blood. Being composed solely of blood, she can utilize several blood-related techniques such as throwing orb-shaped projectiles composed of blood and can even morph herself into a red-liquid state which she can mold into structures as well as utilize for both offensive and evasive maneuvers. She is also able to draw blood directly from her opponents out of their orifices, form weapons from said blood and form blood constructs out of thin air. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Being composed solely of blood, she is capable of restoring entire limbs after a certain period of times as she was able to restore her legs after they were shattered. Abilities Moves Signature moves * Up Slash: Skarlet unsheathes one of her swords and slices her opponent upward, allowing a juggle. Can be performed during her Red Dash to increase its range. ** The enhanced version is called Dual Up Slash and adds an additional hit. * Down Slash: Skarlet unsheathes one of her swords and slices her opponent downward, allowing a juggle. Can be performed during her Red Dash to increase its range. ** The enhanced version is called Dual Down Slash and adds an additional hit. * Dagger Toss: Skarlet throws two of the kunai strapped to her leg. The second kunai can be delayed. ** The enhanced version is called Double Daggers and allows Skarlet to throw four kunai. * Air Dagger: Skarlet throws a kunai in the air. This has straight and diagonal commands. ** The enhanced version is called Tri Air Dagger and allows her to throw 3 kunais at a time. This has close and far commands. * Blood Ball: Skarlet casts a ball composed of her own blood at the opponent. ** In MK 2011, this decreases some of her own health but compensates by being the most powerful non-boss projectile in the game. Its trajectory may be altered somewhat by holding down or up as it is launched. ** In MK11, the damage is far less but it doesn't drain Skarlet's health. Its speed can also be adjusted by amplifying it. * Blood Drop: Skarlet teleports above and behind her opponent and slashes them. This move can be performed in mid-air. This move is similar to Mileena's Sky kick. ** The enhanced version is called Blood Stomp and makes her stab the opponent, digging her swords into their shoulder blades until they fall down, and then rolls off them. * Red Dash: Skarlet dashes forward, leaving a blood trail behind her. This move does not hit on its own. ** The enhanced version is called Krimson Dash and lets her dash a longer distance. * Red Slide: Skarlet slides on a pool of blood and attacks her enemies. This can only be done during Red Dash. * Bloodshot: Skarlet casts a small blood-based projectile at her opponent. Amplifying it causes the projectile to return to Skarlet and grant health to her after it hits the opponent. * Blood Spatter: Skarlet forms a spherical blood-based forcefield which knocks the opponent back. Amplifying it makes the move launch the opponent in the air, allowing Skarlet to perform a juggle. * Blood Trail: Skarlet casts a blood-based projectile that moves along the ground. * Blood Tentacle: Skarlet summons a tentacle of blood that swings at the opponent, it can be summoned for four different ranges. * Blood Ritual: Skarlet surrounds both herself and her opponent in red aura, which drains both of the fighters' healths, but Skarlet's health drains faster. * Krimson Shield: Skarlet casts a red aura around herself which reduces the damage she takes. * Cell Siphon: Skarlet trances her opponent and draws them closer to her. Amplifying it grants Skarlet health. This move is similar to Quan Chi's trance. * Bloodport: Skarlet turns into blood and teleports behind her opponent. Changing the teleport distance requires defense meters. * Killer Clot: Skarlet places a blood-based clot to the ground and when the clot sticks to the opponent, they get covered in blood and they won't be able to cancel strings into special attacks for a short period of time. * Dagger Dance: Skarlet parries basic attacks in this stance. She will retaliate by teleporting behind the opponent and stabbing their back. Amplifying it will allow Skarlet to receive health back. * Boiling Point: Skarlet lifts the opponent in the air by manipulating their blood. Amplifying it will further increase the damage. This attack can be performed for multiple distances. * Red Rain: Skarlet summons a blood rain to the area she stands in which increases her damage as long as she stands in the rain. * Retch-Rebution: Using her ritual dagger, Skarlet causes the opponent to choke on their own blood and vomit it. Amplifying it will leave the opponent standing, allowing Skarlet to further extend her combos. * X-Ray - Blood Bank: Skarlet flips forward, whereupon connecting, she delivers a brutal palm strike into her opponent's nose area, breaking the skull, followed by a reverse kick, piercing their eye cavity with the heel of her boot. * Fatal Blow: '''Skarlet slices her opponent's neck with her dagger and then stabs them multiple times before vertically slicing through their torso. She turns the resulting gush of blood into a scythe and impales them through the gut with it, launching them upwards. She then hurls a blood spear through the opponent's open mouth and out the back of their head. Other moves * '''Throw: Skarlet grabs her opponent, stabs them in the shoulder with her ninja sword, forces them onto their knees, then either plants her foot on their chest and kicks them away (Forward Throw), or flips herself behind them and wrenches her ninja sword out - the force of which causes the opponent to fall to the ground (Backwards Throw). * Throw (Forward): Skarlet summons blood tentacles which hold the opponent by their arms and feet and proceeds to stab them with a blood spear and finishes by shattering her blood vial in front of the opponent. * Throw (Backward): '''Skarlet summons blood tentacles to hold the opponent like before, then stabs them through their chin with her scythe and throws her opponent to other side. Fatalities * '''Blood Bath: Skarlet takes one of her ninja swords and stabs her opponent in through the ear. She then takes the other sword and slashes her opponent´s throat, holding them back as she lets their blood gush on her face. * Make It Rain: Skarlet stabs herself with her sword. She then becomes a puddle of blood and moves underneath the opponent. She then creates blood pillars, which stab the hands and legs of the opponent, causing them to elevate. Skarlet appears under the opponent, slices their stomach and proceeds to bathe in the blood and chunks of flesh that pour out from their wound. * Bloody Mess: Skarlet lifts the opponent's own blood in the air through their mouth and nostrils and creates six stakes of it. The stakes pierce the enemy's chest, shoulders, heart and eye socket. Skarlet then laughs and presses the stake in the victim's eye socket, causing an eyeball to pop out through the head. * Heart Kondition: '''Skarlet launches tendrils at the opponent's heart, and starts to pump blood on it. The excessive amount of blood causes the victim's heart to explode, creating a burst on the enemy's chest. Other finishers * '''Brutality: Skarlet does her forward throw, but after the spear, she instead uses her knife to stab her opponent and slashes sideways, causing their intestines to come out, all while the opponent bleeds to death. Trivia